Field of the invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a dielectric ceramic composition for high frequencies and, more particularly, to a dielectric ceramic composition of a system, ZrO.sub.2 --TiO.sub.2 --SnO.sub.2, which exhibits superior electrical quality factor Q, dielectric constant k, and temperature coefficient of resonant frequency T.sub.f in high frequency regions. Also, the present invention concerns a method for preparing the dielectric ceramic composition.